


Sana'y Di Tayo Magbago

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: kadi drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Surprise!
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Lumipas man ang mga taon, pagmamahalan nila'y di paglulumaan ng panahon.





	Sana'y Di Tayo Magbago

**Author's Note:**

> suportahan niyo po ang @kadidrabbles sa twitter!

"Teka, san niyo ko dadalhin?" Pagtataka ni Kyungsoo nang hilain siya bigla ng mga kaibigan palabas ng kanilang silid-aralan. Tinulak niya pataas ang suot na salamin na nadudulas na paibaba sa kanyang ilong.

"Basta, sumama ka na lang. Pasasalamatan mo rin kami dahil dito." Sagot ni Jongdae sa kanya na hawak-hawak ang kanyang braso.

"Ha?" Litong reaksyon ni Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan.

"Wag ka na matanong basta sumama ka na lang." Wika naman ni Baekhyun sa kaliwa niya na hawak-hawak rin ang kanyang kabilang braso.

At dahil ayaw niyang makaladkad at ayaw na niyang magtanong sa kung anong binabalak ng mga kaibigan dahil alam naman din niyang di siya pakikinggan, sumunod na lang siya sa mga ito hanggang makarating sila sa labas kung nasaan ang mga booths ng iba't-ibang club ng kanilang eskwelahan.

Nang makahinto at nang bumitaw ang dalawa sa braso niya, napabuntong hininga siya sa ginhawa, ngunit may kunot sa kanyang mga kilay nang tingnan niya ang mga ito nang masama.

"Ano ba't hinila niyo ko dito? May tinatapos pa ko para sa club namin--"

"Andito na yung ikakasal!" Sambit bigla ni Jongdae na muntik na ikinaluwa ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa gulat.

Nang makaharap sa booth na pinuntahan nila, tsaka lang niya napagtanto na nasa harap sila ng booth ng Theater Club kung saan isa sa mga gimmick nila ngayong taon ang marriage booth.

Sa isang kindat lang, lumabas na ang dakilang pari na si Yixing at ang dalawa niyang alalay na agad nagbigay sa kanya ng bibliya.

Nakabuka lang ang bibig ni Kyungsoo ng ilang segundo ngunit sinara niya ulit ito nang makabalik sa realidad na kanyang kaharap.

"Sino ang ikakasal?" Turo niya sa sarili at ngumuso ang dalawang kaibigan sa kanya. "Ako?" Tiningnan niya ang dalawang kaibigang nakangiti na at nagbigay pa ng peace sign sa kanya.

Tumikhim ang nagpapanggap na pari na si Yixing. "Asan na ang iyong kabiyak, Mr. Do?" Tanong nito habang tila may binabasa sa kanyang bibliya.

"Present ang groom, father!" Anunsyo bigla ng isang lalaki na nabobosesan ni Kyungsoo. Si Chanyeol.

Pagtingin niya sa lalaki na kasama si Sehun, tinulak sa kanya ang isa pa nilang kasama. At iyon ay walang iba kundi si Kim Jongin. Ang pinakamagaling at suaveng club president ng Dance Club. At nakasalamin din ito tulad niya na madalang na porma ng lalaki.

Napatingala si Kyungsoo sa gwapong lalaki na ito at napalunon. Ubod ng gwapo. Mukha talagang teddy bear. At mas nagmukhang teddy bear ang lalaki dahil sa suot na salamin at sweater nitong bear printed din.

"Umpisahan na natin ang kasal." Ngisi ng ngayon ay si Father Zhang kung tatawagin.

Nagkamayan ang mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo at Jongin  at nagbubulungan pa ng, 'success!' at 'sabi ko sa inyo hilain niyo lang di yan tatanggi eh' sa kanilang likod.

Nagyelo ang buong katawan ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi na siya makagalaw ngayong nagkakadikit ang kanilang mga braso ng crush niyang si Jongin. At sa tuwing bumabangga siya sa lalaki ay pakiramdam niya'y nakukuryente siya sa lapit nilang dalawa sa isa't-isa.

Numakaw tingin si Kyungsoo sa lalaki saglit, at sa di inaasahan, nakatingin din si Jongin sa kanya kaya mabilis nilang iniwas ang tingin. Tumitig na lamang si Kyungsoo sa ibaba at panay ang pagkagat sa labi dulot ng kaba at pagbubundol ng puso sa kanyang dibdib.

"Naririto tayo ngayon upang tuklasan ang pag-iisang dibdib nina Jongin Kim at Kyungsoo Do tungo sa walang hanggang tamis ng pagmamahalan."

Tumingala muli si Kyungsoo at nakita si Baekhyun na kumukuha ng litrato nilang dalawa ni Jongin, samantalang si Jongdae ay nasa kabila at kinukuhaan ng video ang pagtitipong iyon.

Gusto na sana kumaripas ng takbo ni Kyungsoo at takasan ang lahat ng ito, ngunit tila hinihila siya ng kumunoy dahil hindi niya maigalaw ang kanyang mga paa.

"Kyungsoo, bukal ba sa iyong loob ang iyong pagparito upang makaisang-dibdib si Jongin na iyong pakamahalin at paglilingkuran habambuhay?"

May higit isang minuto ata ang lumipas nang hindi umimik si Kyungsoo. Pinagtinginan siya ng mga kaibigan, ni Yixing at sa hindi inaasahan--ni Jongin na titig na titig sa kanya.

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at tumango nang kaunti bago nahiyang sabihin ang mga salitang, "O-Opo, padre."

Bumuntong-hininga ang lahat at binigyan si Kyungsoo ng thumbs up sign ni Baekhyun.

Napatingala ulit si Kyungsoo at walang pinagbago ang pagtitig sa kanya ni Jongin. Napakalalim nito tumingin gamit ang kanyang mala-tsokolateng mga mata na ubod ng ganda. Wala na ring nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi ang titigan siya.

"Jongin, bukal ba sa iyong loob ang iyong pagparito upang makaisang-dibdib si Kyungsoo na iyong pakamahalin at paglilingkuran habambuhay?"

Kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at siya'y humarap dito. Kung tunay na kuryente ang hawak ni Kyungsoo ay malamang tusta na siya sa mga oras na iyon.

Ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya at tinulak ang bilugang salamin nito pataas sa kanyang ilong. "Opo, padre."

Nagsenyasan muli ang kanilang mga kaibigan sa tuwa at tagumpay sa kanilang misyon.

"Pakibigay ang kanilang mga singsing." Utos ni Yixing.

Hawak hawak pa rin ni Jongin ang  kamay ni Kyungsoo kaya nang maiabot sa kanila ang mga singsing--hindi pala talaga singsing ang iaabot sa kanila, kundi permanent marker.

Natawa si Yixing bahagya at nagpaliwanag, "Para walang problema sa sukat ng daliri. Marker na lang. Hehehe."

Parehong natawa sina Jongin at Kyungsoo na sabay pang tinakpan ang kanilang mga bibig. Nang mapagtanto nila na pareho ang naging reaksyon nila, pareho silang nahiya, namula, at tumingin kung saan.

Si Jongin ang unang gumuhit ng paikot na singsing sa daliri ni Kyungsoo. Panay pa rin ang pagsulyap nila sa isa't isa. Nilagyan din pa ni Jongin ng disenyong bituin ang singsing niya para kay Kyungsoo at si Kyungsoo, nilagyan niya ng disenyong araw ang singsing niya para kay Jongin.

"Ngayong tapos na ang pagpapalit ng mga singsing, binabasbasan ko na kayo bilang mag-asawa, Jongin at Kyungsoo. Humayo't kayo at ipagkalandakan niyo ang pagmamahal niyo para sa isa't-isa saan mang sulok ng mundo--este, ng eskwelahang ito. Ay, mundong 'to pala." Sabay bulong, "Kasi malay natin di ba kayo pala talaga ikasal sa hinaharap." Tumikhim si Yixing at linaliman ang boses, "Magandang tanghali, bayan." At nagpaka-Noli de Castro nga ito sa tanghaling tapat ng seremonyang iyon.

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa inasta ni Yixing pero nahiya ulit siya nang maalala na kaharap niya ang lalaking kinamamanghaan niya.

Iniabot sa kanila ni Yixing ang isang kalahating papel na di umano'y Certificate of Marriage nilang dalawa.

Nagsaboy rin ang dalawang alalay ni Yixing ng kaunting rose petals sa knila at mabilis ding dinampot ang mga iyon sa paanan nila. Mukhang tinipid ang budget sa marriage booth nila.

Ngunit kahit ganoon, isang rosas pa rin ang handog nila na iniabot nila kay Kyungsoo. Nagkaroon din ng picture taking ang dalawa para sa documentation ng club nila.

Inakbayan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kanilang litrato habang _pose_ naman ni Kyungsoo ang amuyin ang pulang rosas na bulaklak.

Naghiyawan ang kanilang mga kaibigang tila mga kinikiliti sa kilig. Pasayaw-sayaw pa sila sa tuwa at panay kuha pa rin ng litrato si Baekhyun kasama ang "bagong kasal". Ganun rin si Jongdae sa pagkuha ng video.

Habang si Sehun at Chanyeol naman, panay ang sabi sa mga dumadaan na kasal na sina Jongin Kim at Kyungsoo Do.

Nakakahiya mang isipin ang pangyayaring iyon, para sa " _bagong kasal_ ", yun na ata ang pinakanakakakilig na naganap sa kanilang dalawa.

"Uhm," Umpisa ni Jongin na hawak ang certificate of marriage nila. "Pinirmahan ko na. G-Gusto mo rin bang pirmahan?" Maingat na tanong niya kay Kyungsoo.

Kunwari pa't nahihiya si Kyungsoo ngunit kinuha rin niya ang papel kay Jongin at nanghiram ng panulat dito bago niya pirmahan ang papel na nagpapatibay na sila ay "mag-asawa" na.

"Ayan." Ngiting nahihiya ni Kyungsoo habang napapakamot sa gilid ng bibig niya. Napatingin siya kay Jongin na nakatitig pa rin sa kanya. Kulang na lang talaga ay ilibing siyang nakukuryente sa titig ng nagugustuhan. "Uh, gusto mo ba magkape mamaya?"

Kahit ngiti ni Jongin ay nakakakuryente kapag iyong titingnan. "Hindi ako nagkakape, pero kung kasama kita, bakit hindi?"

Napakagat-labi si Kyungsoo at kunwari'y inuubo para lang pagtakpan ang kilig niya. Pero nang magtama ulit nag mga tingin nila, tila may pagkakaintindihang naganap na tanging mga puso't isipan lang nila ang nakakaalam. At ito ay, _siyang siya nga, siyang siya ang gusto kong makasama panghabangbuhay._

_-_

Napakaganda ng panahon sa araw na iyon. Luntian ang mga puno't halaman sa paligid, kay bughaw ng kulay ng langit at kay kulay ng mga paru-parong umaaligid.

Isang cup ng kape ang hawak ni Kyungsoo. Maligamgam sa kanyang kulubot na mga kamay, mabango sa kanyang pang-amoy.

Akma sana siyang iinom nang isang tutubi ang lumilipad-lipad sa harapan niya.

Isang malalim na pagtawa ang bukambibig ng kanyang katabi at tumingin sa kanya.

"Ikaw, nakahuli ka na ba ng tutubi?"

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang kape at tumango sa lalaking itsura'y walang pagbabago kahit ilang taon na rin ang nagdaan. Pareho pa rin ang ngiti nito sa noon. Ganun din ang kanyang mga mata na kumukurba sa tuwing natutuwa. Napakaaliwalas. Napakagandang tingnan.

"Ang saya siguro manghuli ng tutubi no? Tsaka siguro ng paru-paro? Kaso kapag hinuli mo, pano sila mabubuhay di ba?" Tawa ng lalaki.

Tinabi ni Kyungsoo ang inumin at kinuha ang kamay ng lalaki. Tiningnan lang siya nito nang taimtim at nginitian niya bago pinagkabit ang kanilang mga kamay na naluma na ng panahon, ngunit mga singsing na noon ay guhit lang ng isang marker, ay napalitan din ng permanenteng mga singsing.

"S-Sino ka ba? Bakit hawak mo kamay ko? Tsaka kanina ka pa sa tabi ko. Wala ka bang alam na ibang gawin?" Pagtataka ng lalaki na nakanguso pa rin. Walang pinagbago. Siyang siya pa rin mula noon hanggang ngayon.

Hinigpitan ni Kyungsoo ang kapit sa kamay ni Jongin at dinampian na lang ito ng madiing halik sa sentido.

"Dito lang ako, Jongin. Dito lang ako sa tabi mo." Iyon na ata ang paulit-ulit na pangyayari sa bawat araw na ikinalalagi nila sa mundong ito.

Tumango lang si Jongin. Umihip ang hangin sa hardin ng pasilidad na kanilang nilalagi at umalon ang abo't puting kulay ng kanilang mga buhok sa lilim ng isang punong di nila alam kung ano ang ngalan.

"Pero sino ka nga? Bakit gusto mo dito ka lang?" Makulit na tanong ulit ni Jongin sabay tulak sa salaming suot sa kanyang ilong.

Kinuha muli ni Kyungsoo ang kape sa tabi, at inihiga ang ulo sa balikat ng asawa at marahang ngumiti. "Ako? Ako lang naman si Kyungsoo Kim, yung pinakasalan mo noong high school at tinotoo mo pagkatapos ng sampung taon. Ako at walang iba. Tanda mo na ba?" Malungkot niyang sabi pero nasanay na rin.

Umiling si Jongin. "Hindi. Di kita maalala."

Gayunpaman, hindi nabura ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa mga labi dahil kahit alam niyang hindi na kailanman maaalala ni Jongin ang lahat tungkol sa kanila, hinding-hindi naman siya itataboy ni Jongin at mananatili ring nasa tabi niya, hawak ang kanyang kamay na may kaparehang singsing sa mga daliri nila.

**Author's Note:**

> ano po ang masasabi niyo? 
> 
> maraming salamat sa pagbasa! kung may requests po kayo na baka gusto niyo ipasulat sa akin, punta lang po kayo sa @kadidrabbles sa twitter upang mag-dm :)


End file.
